There has been a dramatic increase in interest in noninvasive imaging of small animal tumor models at the University of Michigan over the past several years. In order to assist investigators with imaging requirements, a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) and Digital Image Processing Laboratory (DIPL) were developed as part of the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center Core Facilities. The MRI and DIPL core labs are currently available to assist a limited number of investigators with acquisition of imaging data and post processing. The interest in this technology has outgrown both the capabilities of the equipment as well as the number of laboratory personnel. The objectives of this proposal are to: 1) Update and expand the capabilities of our 2T and 7T horizontal bore animal MR imaging and spectroscopy systems (MRI/S) including adding microimaging capabilities of our 2T and 7T horizontal bore animal MR imaging and spectroscopy systems (MRI/S) including adding microimaging capabilities for high-resolution mouse tumor imaging. 2) Acquire a miniature x-ray computed tomography (CT) device capable of scanning both mice and rats. 3) Provide the capability to obtain quantitative autoradiographic data of tumors for correlation and comparison with MRI/S and CT data. 4) Increase the number of personnel available to assist investigators with these technologies. 5) Develop and implement new imaging and post processing capabilities to enhance the quantitative analysis of imaging data. 6) Provide opportunities for women, minority and young investigators to use these facilities through consultation with relevant personnel and small seed grants. 7) Initiate a quarterly seminar series open to all scientists to encourage interactions and exchange of ideas. These objectives were defined to bring the University of Michigan small animal especially important since our current user base encompasses many faculty at the University of Michigan and other academic institutions in Michigan, Wisconsin, Minnesota, as well as an investigator at a local company with NIH SBIR funding for cancer research. The overall goal of this proposal will be to provide a shared resource to improve the tool that cancer researchers can utilize to pursue their individual research interests. Significantly improving the capabilities and throughput of our imaging facilitate will give more investigators access to these technologies and will provide a more diverse and dynamic exchange of techniques and ideas. This type of interaction will surely foster interdisciplinary collaborations in cancer research.